


Day Four - Favourite Place

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Day Four - Favourite Place, Gen, Linktober, Linktober 2020, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: You’ve never had this house.You’ve never had this villageYou’re too used to the world outside these four walls.You’re not used to the peace.You’re not used to the silence.You’re too used to having a having an order. You’re too used to having her by your side.This, all of this, was unfamiliar territory.But this is something you could get familiar with.
Series: Linktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 8





	1. FIC

You never always had this house.

It’s a small little thing, tucked into a corner of the village, which in itself was tucked into a corner of Hyrule. It was hidden from outside influence, outside danger, and while the villages like it to stay like that, you cannot help but crave the outer world beyond the comforts of the four walls.

It was a hard adjustment for you at first. After so many months on the beaten paths, it was strange to wake up in the same place night after night. It was odd for you to walk around the building

You never always had this house.

You never always had the village.

The village is not something you knew you needed, but once the villagers got past the scars and the silence, they welcomed you with open arms. In a world that could be described as post apocalyptic, it threw you to see a community so welcoming to a stranger with no past, but you find that on some days, their welcoming arms is exactly what you need.

The world outside of the village has much to fear, beyond the monsters and the predators and the weather, after all.

You never always had this house.

You never always had this village.

You’re too used to the place beyond the walls.

Before, it was just the slopes of the hills, the peaks of the mountain, the bottom of ravines and the wide plains that stretched on for much further than anyone would think.

You enjoyed your time travelling, during your adventure. Every hill had a new view, every forest had a new find. There was always something to do, koroks to find, shrines to complete. The wild is where you have felt the freest, and yet, it is in this house that you feel the most at peace.

Maybe is the lack of threats. You’re not going to die here, you’re not going to fight here. In these four walls, you’re not at the rink of drowning, of being ambushed, of staring at the sky and wondering that if this night would finally be the last.

Maybe it’s the normality of it, of waking up, going about a day full of normal chores, and then going to bed only to do the same thing the next day. You know what you’re doing the next day, and the day after that. It’s something you’ve never had to experience before. Your memories of before the Calamity are vague still, but nothing about it suggests that it’s anything like the life you now currently lead. You come to love it.

You never had this house.

You never had this village

You’re too used to the world outside these four walls.

You’re not used to the peace.

You’re not used to the silence.

Because, while people don’t seem to realise how loud the wild truly is. There’s the sound of the birds chirping, of the whistle of the grass swaging, the chatter of the tree branches. And even then, there’s the music on the wind, the ones that tickle your mind to memories that you should not have access to. The song of the Korok Forest reminds you of a lost friend,

But, within these four walls, there is only the sound that you make, and you make sure you fill it. You hum loudly as you wash your clothes, you bang your pots while you cook. You have no need to walk silently here, and sometimes you even break a plate to make sure that the silence doesn’t stay long. You enjoy the peace that comes with your house, but the silence is an unwelcome friend.

Hylia’s statues haven’t uttered a word since you sealed away the Calamity. You don’t miss her, though.

You never had this house.

You never had this village

You’re too used to the world outside these four walls.

You’re not used to the peace.

You’re not used to the silence.

You’re too used to having a having an order. You’re too used to having her by your side.

She’s back in the castle now. She has a country to rebuild, a country to rule. She offered you a place by her side again, and this time you had a choice to stand in her shadow and protect her with your life.

But you turn her down, much to her disappointment.

You served in the name of the Blood of the Goddess for a century, much longer than anyone else could claim. You sacrificed everything and more to secure the future of the country that he loved. You gave your life to save Princess Zelda of Hyrule. You should not be asked to do it again.

You turn her down, but she understands.

You’ve never had this house.

You’ve never had this village

You’re too used to the world outside these four walls.

You’re not used to the peace.

You’re not used to the silence.

You’re too used to having a having an order. You’re too used to having her by your side.

This, all of this, was unfamiliar territory.

But, you come to find, that this is something you could learn to love.


	2. ART!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally an animation but it didn't work on here so have a still :))

**Author's Note:**

> Something that isn't LU? More likely than you think :3
> 
> [Stack's Tumblr](https://shortstack757575.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Skie's Tumblr](https://skiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
